To Blue Eyes
by elixlove
Summary: So I find Eli cute & amazing so i thought i'd make my first fan fiction on my new favorite couple of Degrassi, Clare & Eli. :
1. To Blue Eyes

_**So i'm new to the whole fan fiction writing stuff **_**_I hope you like it i'll upload the rest of this one once I get some views.(:_**

**_I hope you enjoy it.  
_**

* * *

Clare's Point Of View.

_His soft lips against mine bring butterflies to my stomach, my attraction towards him has grown in just these past few days. I love the way his green eyes shine and how his dark brown hair falls upon his face. His smirk he wears drives me crazy, I haven't been able to keep my mind off him lately. _

I dreamed about Eli again last night, its embarrassing how much he appears in my mind. I quickly got ready then walked out the door, there at the door waiting for me was the one and only Eli.

"Good morning Edwards." Eli smirked.

"At my doorstep again I see?" I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"I thought i'd give you a ride to school."

"In that?" I glanced at the hearse a little afraid of the death trap he calls his car.

"Duh, what else would I take us in?" he chuckled, he opened the passenger door of his hearse for me.

"Thanks I guess." I giggled. He got in the car then started up the engine. We were off on our way to school. Once we got to school I saw Alli waiting by a picnic table, i assume she is waiting for me. Eli and I walked over to where Alli was standing.

"Hi Alli." I said. Alli looked at Eli then back at me and I saw a huge grin rise on her face.

"Hello you two." Alli grinned.

"I gotta go find Adam and tell him something, I'll see you later Clare." Eli stated then walked over to Adam.

"Explain! Now! What happened between you two!"Alli exclaimed.

"Nothing, um were just friends. He just took me to school."

"Your totally in love with him!"

"Alli I am not! He doesn't even like me like that, were just friends."

"He totally likes you! I mean did you see the way he looked at you!"

"Your crazy, now lets get to class before were late."

Eli's Point Of View

"Hey man what's up?" Adam asked.

"Nothing much, hey wanna skip first period today. There's something I have to go do."

"Sure dude." Adam and I got into my hearse and drove off to little shop somewhere deep into the town.

"I gotta go get a package from this store, I'll be right back." I said to Adam before I walked up into the store. The shop was dark and calm, like it always is.

"Is my package here?" I asked the man who is familiar to me at the counter. The man set my package on the counter, I put the money I owed on the counter grabbed to package and returned to the car.

"What's that?" Adam asked pointing the box I just picked up.

"Just a little something for a little someone." I smiled thinking of the girl the package was for. We drove back to school I made it just in time for English. I walked into the room right before the bell rang, I saw Clare's blue eyes look up at me as I walked by. I gave her my usual crooked smile. She smiled back at me, she has such a stunning smile. I couldn't concentrate at all today on what the teacher was saying. I was to busy thinking about the beautiful girl behind me. I turned around so I could look into Clare's eyes.  
"Up for more public embarrassment after school?" I whispered.

"Sure." she giggled. The bell rang and me and Clare walked to my hearse.

Clare's Point Of View.

"So where are you taking me today?" I smiled.

"Lets go to my house." he grinned. His house? I thought to myself, I was excited yet nervous at the same time. I guess I didn't really know what to expect.

"You don't live in the middle of a graveyard do you?" I giggled.

"And what if I did?" he chuckled. We drove into a part of town I don't usually go to. It was the darker part of time, which doesn't really surprise me. We arrived at a small house which wasn't in the best condition but then again it wasn't in the worst. It was kind of cute for a house that had to dark and gloomy vibe to it.

"Its cute in a creepy kind of way."

"Wait til you see the inside, we have the house to ourselves." he chuckled._ In a house alone..with Eli! Its like a dream come true, oh gosh Clare control your thought. _We walked inside the house, the inside wasn't as gloomy as the outside. It was pretty homey actually. He walked toward the back of his house and then entered a room which I'm guessing was his bedroom. The walls were painted black and the room barely got any light.

"Isn't it a little dark?" I said jokingly. He opened his window but that didn't help much.

"Oh yeah! I have something for you." he reached into his bag and took out a little bow and handed it to me. I carefully opened the box, inside of it was a necklace similar to the one he always wears. The metal tag on the chain had something engraved in it. On the front of the tag it was a cross and on the back it read _For Blue Eyes From Your English partner. _I giggled once i read what it said I wonder if he knows that to me he feels like way more than just an English partner.

"Eli, its gorgeous. Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything." at this point I was blushing.

"I know, I just hoped and thought you would like it. If you ever are in a situation that upsets you you can look at the necklace and think of me and my sarcasm and hopefully that will help cheer you up." he grinned, gosh I love his smile.

"Do you want to help me put it on?" he nodded then put the necklace around my neck, just his simple touch gave me butterflies. He sat down next to me, he was so close our legs we touching. His green eyes were starring into mine, I felt like I was in a dream.

* * *

_**Tell me your opinions on its please, i hope its not too horrible.**_


	2. Shooting Stars

_**Welp here's part two, I hope you like it.(: **_

Eli's Point Of View.

This is it kiss her, now! I leaned in closer to her and gently lifted up her head with my hands. *RING!* We both jumped at the sound of Clare's phone going off. Dang it, the perfect moment ruined.

"I am so sorry!" Clare stated with a frown. She looked at her phone the answered it.

"Hello? I'm with Eli why? Where? Now? Alli!" Clare hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Alli said to go over to her house now because she's having a party. She said I'm not aloud to ditch either." She sighed.

"Oh need a ride?"

"Do you wanna come to the party with me?"

"Hm I don't know, partying isn't really my thing."

"Pretty please."

"Sure I guess I'll go, but just for you." I smiled. We went out to my hearse and drove to Alli's house. I'm still upset that our perfect moment was ruined but hopefully I'll have another chance to kiss her soon. We arrived at Alli's house and the house looked packed with people. Clare and I both entered the house which was full of teenagers acting like idiots. Alli ran up to Clare and hugged her.

"Clare! I'm glad you two could make it! Have you seen Drew any where?"

"No we just got here, do you even know all these people?"

"Um haha about that..no not really but its okay because my parents are out of town. They'll never even know I'm having this party."

"You know some of these idiots have beer right?" I stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is fine well I'm gonna go look for Drew see ya later." Alli ran off to find Drew while me and Clare still stood at the front door.

"Its so loud in here!" Clare had to almost shout for me to hear her, this is why parties aren't really my scene.

"Is there anywhere quiet we can go?" I asked. Clare grabbed my hand out led me upstairs. The room we entered was very bright and colorful it was kind of sickening.

"Much better, I'm sorry for dragging you here."

"Its fine, I'd do anything for you." I smirked. Then its got really loud outside the door, I looked at the window and saw that the a climb up to the roof would be rather easy. I grabbed Clare's hand and begin climbing up to the roof.

"Are you crazy? What if I fall?"

" I won't let that happen." We carefully got to the middle of the roof and sat down.

"The sky looks so pretty."

"Yes it does, I love looking at the stars."

"I never really notice them, I guess I never really look up at night." Once again we were sitting ever so closely. I would have offered if she wanted to leave the party, i don't think Alli would have missed our presence with all the people here but I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Hey look a shooting star, make a wish" I said pointing up at the night sky. I watched Clare as she closed her eyes and made a wish in her mind. I made a little wish myself. Boy what I would do to be able to read her mind right now.

Clare's Point Of View.

I opened my eyes after making my wish and saw Eli starring at me. I begin to blush thinking about how ridiculous I must have looked when I was making my wish. I wonder if he made a wish himself or if he was too cool for that sort of thing.

"So what'd you wish for?" he grinned.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." I giggled.

"Awe come one, please."

"Nope." he crossed his arms and began to fake pout. Then I heard an alarming noise, the kind that comes from a police car.

"Crap we better get outta here." Eli motioned for me to follow him as he climbed down the roof and the side of Alli's house. Another perfect moment ruined thanks a lot cops.

We ran to his car which lucky was parked a little down the street. So it wasn't very noticeable that we were trying to escape the scene. He quickly started up the engine and we were off. I looked at the time and it was already ten. My parents are probably worried sick.

"I better call my parents." I grabbed my phone and punched in my mom's number. No answer, she was probably busy arguing with my father.

"No answer?"

"Yeah, she probably didn't even notice I was gone."

"That's probably not true, I mean who wouldn't be able to notice the absence of your presence." he smirked, like always seeing his smirk could always bring a smile to my face too. We soon arrived at my house, my parents cars weren't there so I figured I was home alone.

"I wish the night wouldn't have gone by so fast."

"Me too, thanks for letting me kidnap you for the day."

"Any time." I giggled, he walked me up to my doorstep.

"Clare?"

"Yes?" before i knew it he gently lifted up my chin and kiss me every so passionately. I smiled knowing the fact that my wish came true.

"Goodnight Clare." he smirked that signature Eli smirk.

"Goodnight Eli." I smiled a huge smile and couldn't wait until the next time I would get to see him.

_**I hope it wasn't worse than the last chapter haha, I plan on writing more so this is not the ending. **_

_**& thank you for all the sweet comments on my last chapter.(:  
**_


	3. No More Pain, Just Her Embrace

_**Here you go, Chapter Three. I don't like it as much as the other two chapters but I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Clare's point of view.

I walked out the door in the morning expecting to see Eli waiting for me by Morty, his hearse but he was no where in sight. I waited for a

few minutes thinking maybe he was just running late but he still wasn't there after waiting for a while I decided to just walk. When I

got to school once again Eli and his hearse were no where in sight. I didn't see him all day at school which had me highly worried. I tried

giving him a call but no answer. I felt like I was going crazy, is he okay, did something happen. So many things were running through my

head. Then I received a call from Alli I forgot about the cops showing up at her party.

"Alli?"

"Clare! Oh my gosh last night was crazy! I almost got in huge trouble with the cops because of the party!"

"Almost? So what exactly happened?"

"Well when the cops got there some kids were acting like idiots and kinda did something to upset the cops, the cops lost their focus on the party

and went after the kids I got off with just a warning. How lucky is that?"

"I'm glad you didn't get into too much trouble, maybe you should lay off the parties for a while."

"I agree, well i gotta go the house is still a mess."

"Bye Alli." I was happy that Alli didn't get into too much trouble but that wasn't exactly my main concern. Later on that night I got a call from a hospital.

"Is this Clare Edwards?"

"Yes is it."

"A patient of ours Elijah Goldsworthy, wanted us to call you to tell

you about his condition."

"Condition? Is he okay? What happened?"

"He'll be okay, just a few minor injuries."

"Will you tell him I'll visit him as soon as possible tomorrow?"

"I'll make sure to do that."

"Thank you. Bye."

I couldn't believe it, Eli is in the hospital. I knew everything was going way to well. The next day as soon as I got out of school my mom

took me to the hospital and I told her I would answer questions later on after I got home. As soon as I walked into the room where Eli was I

almost burst into tears, he has a few bruises and scratchs on his arms and there was one gash on his left arm.

"Hey blue eyes." he smirked, it had been one say since I had seen him and I had missed him like crazy.

"Eli! Oh my goodness I'm so glad your okay!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Ouch I'm still pretty sore sorry. I get to get the heck out of here soon."

"Oh I'm sorry! I can't wait til you can get out of here. So what happened?"

"When I was driving back home some idiot was paying attention and hit poor Morty the damage on him isn't that bad though the air bag is was

caused most of the bruises and some pieces of glass hit me from my windows."

"I'm so glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been, I'm just so happy

that your gonna be okay." I noticed a scratch on the side of his face I leaned over and kissed the scrape.

"As soon as I get out of here I'll come over okay?"

"Alright, my mom is waiting so unfortunately I have to leave. I'll see

you soon."

"Bye saint Clare." he smiled at me I waved goodbye then went on my way

home.

Eli's point of view.

Then next morning I was aloud leave this place they were finished

taking test to make sure I was okay besides for the bruises. I can't

wait to see the only person that really matters, Clare Edwards. I

quickly got in Morty which was luckily easy to fix and went on my way

to see Clare. I waited for her outside her house like I usually do.

When she walked outside I smiled at the sight of her. She was truly

beautiful. She ran up to be and kissed me as passionate as our first

kiss was. Suddenly I couldn't feel the pain from the crash I could

only feel her warm embrace.

* * *

_**I hope you like it even though I think this chapter kinda sucks haha. Hopefully the next chapter will turn out a lot better.**_


End file.
